


Glory Hole.

by Fandomshipps_2201



Series: Dulces historias de Muerte. [12]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Glory Hole, Sex, Steven Universe is sexual toy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomshipps_2201/pseuds/Fandomshipps_2201
Relationships: Steven Universe/Everyone
Series: Dulces historias de Muerte. [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858345
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Glory Hole.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [King_Crimson_FBI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Crimson_FBI/gifts).



Los gemidos hacían eco en aquel lugar, el olor a sexo bailaba en el aire donde los gemidos femeninos predominaban en aquel lugar solamente exclusivo para las más importantes. Un lugar donde podrían disfrutar del gran placer que el miembro del hijo de Diamante Rosa tenía a su disposición.

-¡Ooohhh! ¡Es tan grande!- Gimió Spinel subiendo y bajando, cada vena del pene de Steven resaltando y siendo lubricada por cada empuje que la antigua compañera de juegos de Pink Diamond.

Quien tenía la parte superior de su cuerpo en un agujero que impedía ver la parte de arriba donde estaba siendo ocupado por White quien estaba sentada en su rostro sintiendo la lengua del híbrido entrando y saliendo, la albina tenía su rostro rosado y su gema estaba brillando con colores arcoíris mientras que la cara de Steven estaba húmeda por los orgasmos que ha estado teniendo.

Spinel subió y bajo con más ahínco al sentir como estaba por tener su sexto orgasmo, sintiendo como aquel miembro se hinchaba supo que estaba por correrse.

-¡Aaahhh! Tan ¡Aahh! Grande!- Grito la gema rosada al sentir el semen del pelinegro entrando hasta lo más profundo, su gema en forma de corazón invertido brillaba y de ella salían chorros de energía que la hicieron sentir en el cielo.

Jadeando en busca de aire se quitó el miembro que en esos momentos ahora apuntaba al cielo erguido orgulloso, lleno del orgasmo femenino que la gema de goma había tenido, la gema de Steven parpadeaba una y otra vez mientras que la separación de la pared donde estaba el rostro del híbrido Steven tragaba el propio orgasmo de White quien mantenía su trasero en su rostro.

-Ah! Oh! Starlight! Si sigues así… te daré una buena recompensa.- Quitando su trasero de su cara, se vio que el rostro del pelinegro con los restos del orgasmo de la albina, sus ojos tenían pupilas de diamantes y su lengua rosada y brillante de fuera.

-Pero que egoísta, White, acaparando a nuestro Steven sin dejarnos acercarnos.- Yellow apareció desnuda viendo algo molesta a su igual, su Perla a su lado esperando su turno para así disfrutar su tiempo con Steven.

-Que puedo decir Yellow, él es magnífico en todo lo que hace, no es cierto, Steven?-

-Sí, mi diamante.-La respuesta automática fue bien recibida por las presentes, afuera del cuarto estaban Rubí, Zafiro, Amatista, Perla y Volleyball esperando ansiosas su turno.

En aquella puerta donde adentro estaban las diamantes, Spinel y Steven arriba de esta, estaba escritos con letras de neón y caligrafía _´Glory Hole´_ , en la misma puerta rosada habían fotos de Steven desnudo o su pene erecto junto con besos de colores alrededor de esas fotos, en una estaba Steven con una venda en los ojos en sus pezones se notaban pierncings en sus pezones de color plateado, y en su pene estaba un anillo que evito que se corriera detrás de él estaba Blue con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que arriba de la gema del híbrido estaba escrito.

**“El prostituto del Homeworld.”**

Steven ahora estaba de pie, Yellow estaba metiendo su lengua hasta su garganta mientras su Perla estaba limpiado su miembro con su lengua, White y Spinel habían ido a una de las mesas donde tenían comida y agua para que Steven no pereciera, en la espalda de Steven estaba escritos en letras gigantes.

**“Solo uso exclusivo para gemas.”**

Luego de haber derrotado a White y haber dado meses después su mensaje al universo, y la lucha con Spinel de alguna manera termino pasando más tiempo con gemas que con humanos. Las diamantes se las arreglaron para hacer que pasara más tiempo en el Homeworld, y lo que sea que hayan hablado con las gemas de cristal de alguna manera las convenció de alguna manera que era mejor para él que estuviera allí.

Luego de su cumpleaños número quince, fue cuando las cosas se tornaron más oscuras de alguna forma las gemas de allí se habían vuelto dependientes de él, tomando todo lo que estaba dispuesto a darles; limitado a abrazos, palabras dulces y atención pronto fueron buscadas con más fuerzas hasta llegar a lo que era ahora.

Sobre Yellow penetrándola y sintiendo como ella lo aprisionaba con sus piernas siguió en su función de dar y recibir placer.

Cuando las gemas llegaron al punto que cada una quería llegar a ser más profundo, se sintió incluso amenazado. Todo eso llego a un punto donde Spinel le había rogado fusionarse, lo descrito por las gemas de cristal fue suficiente para querer también eso, porque Steven era el único que podía hacerla sentir bien, porque Steven era bueno y dulce, porque Steven era tan preciado que no iba a dejar que cualquier humano se lo quedara.

Steven grito de placer al sentir unos dedos entrando a su recto, adentro y afuera, tocando los lugares dulces y agradables. Su rostro rojo y húmedo solo fue una imagen erótica para todas allí, una que adoraban ver.

Quien diría que su primera vez fuera con Amatista, a quien vio lo más cercano a una hermana mayor, eso había sido un desastre.

El solo se sonrojaba y gemía mientras que la morada reía enternecida por sus expresiones, pero todo se arruino cuando gimió el nombre de Connie.

Eso había hecho que Amatista odiara a Connie, todas allí sabían que amaba a Connie que su corazón le pertenecía, pero eso no significaba que les importaba eso.

Cuando todas decidieron que fuera suyo de forma definitiva empezaron a entrenarlo sexualmente para que solo reaccionara ante sus caricias, distintos tipos de gemas pasaron por este lugar de depravación y lujuria solo para saborear el gran pene del hijo de Diamante Rosa.

Steven cargaba en brazos a Yellow quien subía y bajaba con ayuda de Steven mientras sentía como sus entrañas se estiraban y ardían ante lo que su dulce niño le hacía, fue una buena decisión quedarse con él después de todo no habría nadie como ellas que lo adorarían como se debía.

-Mi Ahh! Diamante! Es tan apretada!-

No fue sencillo hacerlo ceder, pero tras meses de resistencia por fin lograron que Steven correspondiera a los estímulos que le daban, incluso las gemas de cristal estaban felices de ver que su híbrido estaba correspondiendo el amor que le daban.

Steven Universe ahora quedo meramente reducido al juguete sexual del Homeworld, y aun cuando este fuera salvado, ya no podría ser el mismo su mente fue moldeada con un solo mantra.

**"El placer es obediencia, y la obediencia es placer."**

Steven ya no tenía ninguna salida.


End file.
